Scrapped Third Studio Album
Charli XCX's shelved third studio album, commonly given the title XCX World, is an unreleased studio album written and recorded throughout 2015-2017. After being delayed multiple times, it was eventually shelved, and leaked. Despite being given a name, tracklist, and cover art, the artist has confirmed that her fans made all of these decisions, and in reality there was never a finished work."Charli XCX is Making Space for the Pop Music We Deserve: The FADER Interview". Youtube. Background In a July 2015 interview, Charli XCX said that she was working on her third album and described it as "the most pop thing, and the most electronic thing" she has ever done."seven minutes with charli xcx". i-D. Scottish producer SOPHIE, along with BloodPop and StarGate, were confirmed to be involved in the album's production. She worked with other pop hitmakers such as MNDR, The Invisible Men & MNEK during the album's sessions as well. In October 2015, XCX premiered a new song called "Vroom Vroom" on the Beats 1 Radio Show as a "preview" to see what's she's been working on in the studio. she set up a new label called Vroom Vroom Recordings, and she would later release an EP titled Vroom Vroom under this label. The songs from the EP were all recorded with intention of being included on the album. In July 2016, it was announced that British producer A.G. Cook, founder of record label PC Music, had signed on as Charli's creative director."Charli XCX Hired PC Music Founder A.G. Cook As Her Creative Director". Idolator. On 28 October 2016, the then lead single, "After the Afterparty", was released. A music video was released two days later. It charted at 29 in the UK Singles Chart, and was certified silver by the BPI. On 8 February 2017, she performed it on Jimmy Kimmel Live!, along with titled "Bounce", featuring Japanese hitmaker Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. She said in an interview that month that her album was finished and to be released in September."Charli XCX Has A New Album Coming Soon!". Youtube. The album was allegedly edited a bit in Early 2017, with the more experimental songs being cut and more mainstream songs such as Boys and Blame it on Your Love replacing them with the concept still being alive, yet changed. On August 20th, 2017, a lot of songs from the album leaked onto the internet after being scammed from the person who was mastering the album. This led to the album being cancelled and Charli deciding to remake an entirely new third studio album which resulted in the album "Charli", after releasing two mixtapes called "Number 1 Angel" (which would include several songs recorded for the scrapped album) and "Pop 2". In September 2019, Charli revealed in an interview with FADER stated that she never officially gave the album a title as XCX World was just a name fans had given to it and stated that the album "was never really a fully formed thing". She had also stated that she had shot the album artwork and was about to shoot music videos. She confirmed that she will never release the album even though she "loves the songs that are on that album". Tracklist Rumoured tracklists have been leaked onto the Internet, but none of them have actually been proven to be real. These songs have all been confirmed to appear on the 2017 version of the album, however: * After the Afterparty * Bounce * Boys * Can You Hear Me? * Girls Night Out * Good Girls * No Angel * Waterfall Bold indicates that the song has been officially released by Charli herself. (Note: this only works on desktop version) Other songs from the album sessions * "100" - recorded in the album recording session in 2015 with SOPHIE and Arcade. Not to be confused with the 2018 song of the same name. * "Babygirl" (featuring Uffie) - included on "Number 1 Angel" * "Blow Your Mind" * "Bottles" * "Come to My Party" * "Down Like Whoa" * "Die 4" * "Good Girls" * "Glow" - not to be confused with the Super Ultra song of the same name, recorded in 2015 and released / reworked in 2019 for BTS featuring Charli XCX as "Dream Glow" * "Paradise" (featuring Hannah Diamond) - included on "Vroom Vroom" * "Paris" - The only known song Charli worked on with MNEK for the album. * "Pop The Balloons" * "Roll With Me" - included on "Number 1 Angel" * "Round & Round" - recorded in the Vroom Vroom EP sessions in 2015 * "T.K.O." * "Trophy" - included on "Vroom Vroom" * "Wow Yeah" * "Our Boyfriend" - Recorded for the 2017 version of the album, around the same time allegedly around the same time as Boys. * "I Wanna Be With U" - Not to be confused with the David Guetta collab with a similar name. * "Queen Lizzy" * "Secret (Shh)" - included on "Vroom Vroom" * "Sticky" * "Taxi" * "Vroom Vroom" - included on "Vroom Vroom" References Category:Albums Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017